Generally, a dashboard is a graphical interface for displaying the current status of organization's key performance indicators. The dashboard comprises of multiple interrelated components/metrics wherein selection of a data in one metric activates refresh of data in one or more metrics. The dashboard can be exported in one or more formats, for example image format or pdf format. Exporting the dashboard allows the user to view the results over different networks. Exporting the dashboard is necessary when the user wishes to save some events of the real-time dashboards as the real-time dashboards refresh frequently. Exporting the dashboard may also be required when the user wishes to share the dashboard with one or more users in a different network. Exporting dashboards is also necessary for future reference i.e. the data on which the dashboard is created will be large and this data will be periodically removed from the storage after a predefined time period. Hence, the desired dashboards can be backed up with all the interactions and can be used later for analysis of the process.
One of the conventional methods illustrates method of exporting the dashboard by taking a snapshot of the screen/window. This helps in saving all the sections visible on the screen as shown in FIG. 1. But the problem in this method is that the entire dashboard is exported as a single image. Therefore, only those components/metrics which are visible in the dashboard are exported as an image. But, there may be few other components/metrics in the dashboard which are visible upon scrolling the scroll pane as indicated in (A), (B) and (C). These components/metrics are not visible on the dashboard and hence they are not exported. Further, the exported dashboard does not provide interactions between the components/metrics i.e they do not provide the feel of the live dashboards. If all the interactions are to be captured, then a lot of individual images of different components have to be taken in different images and the user has to relate the multiple images manually. This process is time consuming and also increases the load on the dashboard server.